Once Upon a Night Fury
by Isabel Sparkle
Summary: When Naomi Moonsward and her Night Fury,Jewel visits Berk,she finds out that Jewel and Toothless,the dragon of Hiccup are siblings. When a new villain who was her ex-best friend surfaces,Naomi must team up with Hiccup and his family and friends to defeat and foil her plans of world domination.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a Night Fury**

* * *

**Disclaimer:All rights go to Dreamworks!I only own my own Ocs and this fanfic,but not of any of the franchise of How To Train Your Dragon. Insert more legal stuff here.**

_By pegasis23_

* * *

Naomi Moonsward yawned as the first rays of dawn gleamed down on her eyes through the window. It was supposed to be a normal Saturday in her home and village,Arrian.

A few seconds after the sun rose,loud thumps resounded through the house.

"I'm coming,Jewel!"Naomi called as she quickly threw on a leather jacket over her short-sleeved black shirt with padded sleeves and a pair of pants with several pockets to hold a small piece of bread and water and a map,along with a belt and a pair of leather shoes which were specially made to hide her knife and sword.

Naomi then made her way over to a Night Fury,or rather,Jewel who was bouncing on her roof as if it were a bounce house.

"Alright,Jewel,I'm here. Stop bouncing about."Naomi smiled as Jewel made her way down,appreciating how the sun made her scales look like gem stones. This was the reason Naomi would name her dragon like that,after all.

Jewel hopped down and allowed Naomi to sit down on her back.

"Hey,how's our little girl doin'?"Naomi heard the familiar voice ring out behind her.

"I'm not little anymore,Kevin."Naomi replied as calmly as she could,"I'm 17 now,so's Jewel."

Naomi had taken care of Jewel since she was a mere child of seven. After finding out Jewel's age from the elders of her village,Naomi all the more cared for her dragon,as if her dragon was her little sister. The dragon,however,was not able to cushion the fact that her parents were always serving Kevin's family as servants,who was the richest bully around. Kevin Michangale often took advantage of this to tease Naomi to no end.

"So,Kevin,how's your _Terrible Terror _doing?"Naomi icily shot back.

In Arrian,it was tradition for a child of seven to get a dragon and Kevin was undoubtedly one of the unlucky ones who got the Terrible Terror.

" Great."Kevin said peevishly,conceding defeat.

"C'mon Jewel,let's go."Naomi said as Jewel took off to the sky at full speed. Sure,winning fights with Kevin was great but Kevin was an expert at putting Noami and Jewel off.

Sighing,Naomi laid back and allowed herself to catch a breather while Jewel flew straight on ahead. Jewel gave a concerned grunt.

Naomi translated this to Jewel's question of her being alright.

"I'm okay...Just...Keep flying...Who knows?We may find a new island today."Naomi mused.

Both rider and dragon were completely oblivious to their destination. Which were,of course,the sea stacks. Jewel cried out and dodged,only to find another sea stack in their way.

"Gah!Eugh!"Naomi was nearly thrown off her saddle and felt her legs hanging loosely in the air.

"Jewel,slow down!"Naomi cried out as Jewel slammed into more stacks.

"Ah!Oh no..."The rope that supported Naomi to the saddle snapped.

"**JEWEL!**"Naomi screamed as she fell. Jewel roared as she witnessed her rider falling to her death before a dark shape flew over and caught Naomi.

Jewel zipped over and was about to attack the dark shape when she saw that it was another rider and Night Fury. Jewel gave a confused nicker before seeing her rider in the arms of the other rider.

The other rider was none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock ,The Third and Toothless,the new Alpha Dragon.

Naomi opened her eyes,as if expecting to be in Heaven when she realised she was in the arms of a guy.

"Yeap!"Naomi nearly jumped off before realizing that she was up in the air. Jewel gave a delighted yap and flew over to allow Naomi to jump on.

"Sorry about that...Um...Uh,who are you?"Naomi tried to swallow her nervousness.

"Hiccup."

"Oookay,me and Jewel is just...Going back,so..yeah..."Naomi had never really been around a guy before,except maybe Kevin and her dad.

"Wait!"Hiccup called out. There was another Night Fury and a female one at that. This could be a rare opportunity for both him and Toothless!

"Do you wanna..I don't know...Eat lunch,maybe?At..At Berk."Hiccup quickly came up with an excuse.

"Uh,sure,I guess..."Naomi said,unsure,"Where is this 'Berk' anyway?"

"Follow me."Hiccup and Toothless turned around,leading Naomi to his village.

"What's your name?"Hiccup asked.

"Naomi."Naomi answered.

The two riders finally arrived at Berk,after several minutes of awkward silence.

"So this is Berk."Naomi breathed as she saw Berk for the first time.

"Hiccup!"Naomi turned around to see a woman with similar hair and eyes coming over.

"Mom!We..Have a visitor. Naomi,Valka. Mom,Naomi."Hiccup introduced them.

"Um...Hello?"Naomi shyly said.

"Son,we need to talk."Valka turned her attention away from Naomi and quickly took Hiccup to their home to talk.

"Well,_that _was interesting alright."Naomi said out of the corner of her mouth before moving off to find Jewel.

_Meanwhile _

"Mom,what are you-Hiccup,what are you doing?Aren't you already seeing Astrid?"Valka interrupted him in a hushed whisper.

"Yes but Mom listen,this is important!"Hiccup tried to get a word in but his mother was already lecturing him.

Finally,not able to take any more of the chatter,Hiccup burst out,"Naomi has a Night Fury!"

"What?"Valka paused,shocked.

"Naomi has a Night Fury."Hiccup repeated more slowly.

"Another Night Fury?"Valka's eyes widened.

"Yes!"Hiccup exclaimed,exasperated.

The moment of understanding between the two was cut short by a scream of euphoria followed by a screech of a Night Fury.

_Outside Hiccup's house_

Naomi and Jewel had been flying around and when they met Snotlout,Fishlegs,Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Astrid,a race between the dragon riders ensued.

Needless to say,due to Naomi's advantage of having Jewel on her team,Naomi won,with a close fight for the black sheep with Fishlegs and Astrid.

"**Wooohoooo!**Yeah!That's what I'm talking about!"Naomi punched the air in triumph. Following her rider,Jewel gave a screech.

"Naomi!"Hiccup yelled,"C'mon,Mom wants to speak to you!"

Naomi frowned as Jewel landed on the ground,"Your mom wants to see me?"

"Well,specifically,Jewel."Hiccup gestured to Jewel.

"And your Night Fury too?"Naomi asked when she saw Toothless trailing after Hiccup.

"It's Toothless. And yes,she wants to see both of them."Hiccup winced as Toothless gave a dissatisfied growl.

"Okay."

As soon as the two were in Hiccup's house,the door was shut quickly and the fireplace was lit to illuminate the house.

"Mrs Valka?What's going on?"Naomi asked.

"Another Night Fury!Incredible!How did you manage to get her?"Valka asked.

"Well..."Naomi started before sighing to herself,"I am going to tell the long story after all...No reason to cut it short. Anyways,in Arrian,it is tradition to give a dragon to a child of seven,since seven is a lucky number. There is this...Aptitude test. The potential rider will encounter different sorts of dragons in the Dragon Ring,the center of my village which is also a place for people to train their dragons.

Everyone said that I was special,even more special that the son of the leader. Naturally,I thought they were being sarcastic,since I am just a child from a family that is not very well to do. I don't know what gone into their heads,but in that moment when I was in the middle,a Night Fury jumped on me and sat on my shoulder. And that when the elders who were judging me in the ring decided that Jewel and I was supposed to be together and all that."

"Woah..."Hiccup said.

"Pretty long?I get that a lot."Naomi said,obviously getting the wrong idea.

"No,I mean,it's...amazing. She just sat on your shoulder?"Hiccup frowned.

"Well,I might've studied a tiny bit about dragons before entering the ring..."Naomi admitted,scratching her head,"But since that day,both me and Jewel grew up together. "

Jewel bobbed her head along with Toothless,before running after each other all over the house.

Jewel then jumped in front of Naomi and stood by her side. Suddenly,a rumble coming from Naomi's stomach resounded all over the room.

"And I maybe need to get some food."Naomi sheepishly blushed as Valka and Hiccup laughed.

As they group of three joined Astrid,Fishlegs,Snotlout,Ruff and Tuff Nut (And their dragons) for lunch,a lone dark character watches them from afar.

"Ha,idiots.I am going to reclaim what should have been mine long ago. And you shall pay for it,for taking it away from me,Naomi Moonsward..."The black cloak was then lifted to reveal a woman with raven black hair with narrow,brown eyes and a scar going down her left cheek before it was replaced and disappeared with a wave of the dark fabric.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Whew!It took a day just to write all that! Sorry I had to delete my Doctor Who fanfic for personal reasons. One,I's not really acquainted to Doctor Who stuff. Two,I don't know how to write all of those sciencey stuff. I hope you guys will like my HTTYD fanfic. Please review! Or favorite. Or both((strongly recommended))!


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Night Fury**

**Chapter 2**

_By pegasis23_

Naomi giggled as Cloud Jumper ate up Toothless's food and caused Toothless to give the puppy dog look to him. Then,as if to take pity,Cloud Jumper regurgitated some of it out for Toothless. Gratefully,Toothless quickly ate it up.

"Wait,so you are from Arrian?"Astrid asked,helping herself to some barbecued fish.

"Yeah."Naomi replied,chomping on the fish she was holding.

"Another land. Are there other Night Furies over there too?"Hiccup slid over to Astrid with a plate of cooked fish.

"No,only Jewel and the Chief Caleb Michangale's dragon . So far,my village has found three Night Fury eggs,of which were the two I mentioned. The other one went missing about some ten to 20 years ago."Naomi sipped her mug of water before shrugging.

"One egg went missing?"Hiccup's eyes widened before glancing at Toothless.

" Well,if you think I am implying Toothless,well,you have all reasons to think that. He could've been from other places too."Naomi said,finishing her fish and her water,"I think I'll check on Valka,see what she had discovered from the scales she gathered from Toothless and Jewel.."

"You coming,Astrid?"Hiccup asked as he stood up.

"Yeah,I am coming."Astrid narrowed her eyes at Naomi,who continued to smile innocently.

Trooping off on her own while Hiccup and Astrid lagged behind to talk,Naomi found herself facing the woman who wore the dark cloak at the cliff.

"_Naomi Moonsward..."_The figure hissed.

Naomi stopped short at the voice and her name before a look of melancholy and sadness settled on her face,"Victoria Goldswrane."

The figure pulled away the hood,to reveal the same woman with the raven black hair,narrow brown eyes and the scar on her left cheek.

Victoria smiled cruelly as Naomi sadly said,"Why?Why do you always hate me?I thought we were best friends..."

"Emphasis on the'were'."Victoria chuckled mirthlessly,"How _thoughtful _of you to quickly replace me with a flying reptile."

"Victoria,you know I would never replace you."Naomi replied.

"Lies!"Victoria hissed,"Do you think I would fall for that lame trick?"

"No,but can we just put this behind us,and start over?"Naomi asked.

" You had chosen your path when _you snagged the bloody Night Fury!_"Victoria screamed,"You knew that I wanted it,so you took it from me and left me out of the bloody knowledge of getting a Night Fury!"

Trembling in anger and her fists clenched tightly,Victoria's lips trembled,"You did this to me...You are the cause of the destruction of my entire life. Did you know what my father did when I came home with a Deadly Nadder?**Did you?!"**

"No..."Naomi whispered quietly.

"He whipped me like a madman and this,"Victoria gestured to the scar on her face,"was caused by the bloody whip he used. If you had paid attention and had been more caring,none of this would have happened!My Deadly Nadder,Kira wouldn't have killed them all,my father wouldn't have whipped me if you just let me _have the Night Fury!_"

"Victoria..."Naomi said,her heart about to burst from the sadness within.

"**SHUT UP,NAOMI!"**Victoria screamed again,before calming down and speaking in a shaky voice,"It's over now." Sweeping her cloak,Victoria disappeared into the shadows,leaving a broken-hearted teen at the cliff.

"_Victoria..."_

**Author's Note:**

Hello again!Okay,I think I am going to do my poll soon.

How much do you want me to write for OUANF((Once Upon A Night Fury)) and other fanfics?

Let me know in the polls!

Please like,review,favourite and follow!

Also, doc. manager is going really weird. Is this happening to you?The way some of the words in fanfics mysteriously disappears right after I upload them... Oh well,see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Once Upon A Night Fury**

**Chapter 3**

_By pegasis23_

"Hiccup,I don't trust her."Astrid stated once Hiccup and herself was alone.

Hiccup sighed,"What is there not to trust?Besides,once Mother checks up on her dragon and Toothless,Naomi will be going back."

"Hiccup,don't you remember that time Heather-**Did you?**"Another voice interrupted Astrid in mid sentence.

Exchanging concerned glances,the two ran to the source of the voice but it was too late.

"_Victoria..."_Naomi stood by the cliff,her arms folded as if she was feeling cold.

Following her gaze,Hiccup and Astrid noticed a figure wrapped in a sort of a black cloak disappearing.

"Naomi?Are you okay?"Hiccup said as he walked up to the cliff.

"No,I'm just...Fine...Yeah..."Conflicting expressions flashed through Naomi's face before she pulled herself together and gave a tight smile,"Yeah,I'll see what Valka's up to."

Moving off quickly,Naomi went into Hiccup's house,where Valka had been examining the dragon scales she had gathered with a magnifying glass that was borrowed from Gobber's work place.

"What's this?My,my...Oh?That can't be..."Valk muttered to herself,occassionally holding the scales up to the light of the fire before she did the most shocking thing. Valka licked the scales before nodding,"Ah yes,no doubt...And this,and that...And...Oh,-Valka?What are you d-I mean,how's it going?"Naomi interrupted the muttering.

"I..Er..Uh,what are you doing here?Shouldn't you be eating lunch or..or...With Hiccup and the rest?"Valka said.

"No,I just ,do you want me to-No,it's okay."Valka sighed. Just then,Hiccup and Astrid arrived in the house.

"Hey,Mom."Hiccup greeted Valka,"So,what did you find?"

"Well,Toothless and Jewel...Well,they are..."Valka hesitated.

Everyone in the room inched forward to not lose a single syllable of what she was going to say.

"They are brothers and sisters."Valka said quickly.

"I'm sorry,but did I hear wrong?Toothless and Jewel are _siblings?!_"Naomi looked shocked.

"Yes."Valka heaved a sigh,"I checked everything,from the patterns and the taste."

"Wait,what?"Hiccup's eyes widened,"You licked the scales?"

Valka sighed again and settled on the chair her late husband,Stoick the Vast used to sit in and drink water and place an ice block or two on his head.

"She did."Naomi said before Jewel and Toothless trooped in,side by side.

"Well,they sure don't act like it."Astrid said finally.

"Well,we gotta cut them some slack,"Naomi glanced at Astrid before looking at Jewel lovingly,"Jewel and Toothless hadn't been together since they hatched."

"True."Astrid admitted before remembering who she was talking to and with a small huff,turned her back to Naomi.

Naomi looked a little upset when she noticed how coldly Astrid was behaving.

"Ok,"Naomi cleaned the expression off her face,"I think I fly around for a bit and I will be heading back home now.I don't want my parents to worry too much."

"I'll come with-Hiccup,don't you remember that you have _Chief _duties?"Astrid quickly butted in.

"Oh,yeah!"Hiccup winced as he remembered the long list of things he had to do,"Almost forgot. Well,see you around, it was nice having you here."

"Pleasure's all mine."Naomi forced herself to smile and shake Hiccup's hand while Astrid glared coldly at her.

"Come one,Jewel."Naomi replaced the broken rope and led Jewel out and flew for home. Little did she know,that something terrible has happened to her home and her family.

**Author's note.**

Okay,announcement time. I won't be uploading as much as I would like to next week as I have exams and all that until next Friday. Please review,favourite and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Once Upon A Night Fury**

**Chapter 4**

_By pegasis23_

Naomi sadly slumped over Jewel as she flew for home. Through her thick clothes,Naomi felt about around her neck before closing her fingers around a sunset pink seashell attached to black string.

Closing her eyes while feeling the rays of the sun on her face,Naomi breathed deeply while her sad feelings calmed. But not before she smelled smoke and burned skin.

"_What's going on?"_Naomi thought,opening her eyes. Big mistake.

Naomi gave a horrified noise that was in between a scream and a gasp.

Her home had been positively bombed by dragon flames.

Naomi was shellshocked and dumbfounded by the damage. From the looks of things,it seemed as though no one had survived other then her and...

"Victoria..."

"Isn't it beautiful,Naomi?"Victoria suddenly appeared on her Deadly Nadder.

"_How could you..._**HOW COULD YOU?!**"Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well,I could and I did. What can you do about it?Hm?This is how its going to be,Naomi. The entire world under _my _control. And there is nothing you can do about ,maybe to **DIE!**"Victoria smiled venoumously as Kira shot tail spines and fire at Jewel and Naomi.

"Victoria,stop!Please,think about what you are doing!"Naomi yelped as Jewel swiftly dodged the attacks.

"I had already thought it through,Naomi. Once I get the power I deserve,everyone will know my name and _fear it!_"Victoria made Kira shoot tail spines once more before breathing fire.

"Haaa...Isn't...being loved better than being feared?"Naomi gasped from the intensity of the attacks,attempting to talk sense into Victoria.

"No,because love is for the weak. Being feared is what people will respect you for. Besides,I wouldn't get bullied ever again." Victoria smiled crazily at what she said at the last part.

Suddenly,Naomi saw a vision of Victoria's life through Victoria's eyes. People looking down her. Nights spent on never ending tears. Whips that hurt physically and mentally. Bullies who torment her. The feeling of turning into a monster when she felt those feelings.

"All this time,and you didn't tell me?"Naomi asked. But it was too late. Naomi had been hit by a volley of flaming darts.

Victoria laughed crazily as Naomi free fall through the low lying clouds. Closing her eyes,Naomi felt tears escaping them . Jewel roared frantically as Naomi slipped off the charred rope that secured the two together.

Struggling as air resistance almost made it impossible to unfurl her wings and grab her owner,Jewel miraculously made her way over and grabbed the now unconscious Naomi with her arms.

Tucking her rider in her wings,Jewel closed her eyes and waited for the ground to close the distance.

Groaning a little from the impact,Jewel laid in the patch of grass,allowing the green blades and the shadows cast over from nearby trees to camouflage them while holding Naomi in the folds of her wings.

Giving a tired sound from the back of her throat,Jewel gently bit on the hood of Naomi's jacket and hovered over to a lake nearby,where a bunch of flowing willows grew and a handful of fish swimming in the lake.

Placing Naomi under the flowing tresses of the trees,Jewel gave a small sigh and rest under the trees with Naomi when she heard dragons land on the grass and a very familiar voice.

"This was the site you saw a Night Fury crash in?"Hiccup asked.

"Yeah.I recognized the scream too."Fishlegs answered,before noticing foot prints in the soil.

"Looking at the condition of the dragon foot prints around,I think that the Night Fury should have been here minutes ago...Which means..."Fishlegs trailed off,allowing Hiccup to take hint.

"He's...Coming back!"Hiccup nearly jumped as Jewel nosed her way through the leaves.

"Jewel?What are you doing here?"Hiccup asked,throughly confused when he recognized the black saddle on Jewel's back.

Gesturing to the trees,Jewel led the group to Naomi,who stirred slightly from the light of the lanterns that Hiccup and Fishlegs had brought along.

Jewel gave a small small sound,as if to ask for the other two to help her.

"Ahh!It's...Naomi?Is...Is she still alive?"Fishlegs hesitated.

Hiccup knelt down and placed a finger under Naomi's nose before getting up,giving a sigh of relief,"Yeah..We'd better take her back to Berk. She'll be able to get back to Arrian in the morning."

Jewel hung her head,as if to mourn for her lost home. Toothless,quickly understanding Jewel's body language,walked over and nuzzled Jewel protectively and caringly before standing down to allow Hiccup to bring over Naomi's body over.

Not noticing the droop in Jewel's ears,the three riders and their dragons made their way to back to Berk.

**A/N**

Yes!Exams are over!Which means,((pause for dramatic effect)**I can upload chapters now!**Yeah,I wasn't allowed access to my laptop in the exams,so now,I can finally update. Sorry for the long wait!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_By pegasis23((Still keeping it))This chapter is set in the past,in case of people being confused. :)_

A child with blonde,wavy hair and light blue eyes giggled as she danced in the sunshine. That child was Naomi Moonsward.

"C'mon,Tori,get a lil' fun in your life!"Naomi laughed.

"Not now,Mi Mi,I'm kinda busy for,I don't know,like _preparing for an Aptitutde Test?! _You know that the type of dragons we get will determine our place in the tribe,_right?!_"Another girl with raven dark hair and narrow brown eyes shut her book in frustration as none of the points of dragons' ablities and other infomation seem to sink in. The other girl was Victoria.

"I hate reading!Ugh,why do they always use those big words?"Victoria crossed her arms and pouted.

"C'mon,Tori,just let it go. Who knows what will happened in the Dragon Ring?"Naomi shrugged,"Maybe Kevin the Idiot will get a Terrible Terror. Come to think of it,he kinda deserves to have it. He's so fat,I bet not even a Night Fury can carry him up!"Naomi joked,causing Victoria to chuckle.

"Man,I can't wait to see _that!_"Victoria chuckled,"Can you imagine his face when he falls flat on his nose?"

Laughing and rolling in the grass,Naomi laid on her back,spread eagled and held Victoria's hand,who did the same thing.

"Isn't it crazy?We're like -Twins-"Victoria finished her sentence.

"And nothing -can-"Naomi finished her friend's sentence.

"Ever -split-" Victoria grinned as she did the same action again.

"Us -apart!-"Naomi burst out in giggles.

"Yeah!Perfect synchronization!"Victoria cheered.

"C'mon,let's go to the beach!Maybe we can pick up some oysters along the way. You know,as a sort of a reward. "Naomi smiled,knowing that oysters was Victoria's favorite.

"Aw yeah!Oysters rule!"Victoria cheered once more,punching the air. Racing each other,they combed the beach and soon found some oysters,a few filled with pearls and some with soft and fleshy meat inside.

Cooking them and ladling them out,Naomi carefully laid the oysters on a clay bowl.

"Mi Mi!Come here!I got something to show ya!"Victoria called,rousing Naomi's attention.

"Oh?Tori,what's up?Ohhh,pretty!"Naomi admired the pair of sunset pink seashells that Victoria held gently in her hands.

"You know what I'm thinking,Mi Mi?"Victoria smiled.

"Friendship necklaces!"Naomi returned her smile.

"Er,not _quite _I had in mind. I was thinking about ninja stars and throwing them at Kevin's butt."Victoria laughed.

"Imagine how he'll scream."Naomi laughed along with her.

"Oh the fun we had together."Naomi smiled appreciatively.

" 'Had'?I thought we were already having fun?"Victoria asked,confused.

"I visited the fortune teller yesterday."Naomi turned serious.

"What was in your future?Hot guys,big money..?"Victoria frowned.

"Although she spoke in big,riddle-y words,I think I understand her. Somehow."Naomi averted her eyes,"It seems as though it has got to do with a Night Fury and friends...I don't know. And some sort of war I would have to dispel ."

"Night Fury?"Victoria's interest piqued.

"I don't know. I had to visit her 'when the moon is full'. Ugh,I don't get all of these puns. Just because my name has the word 'moon' in it,doesn't mean I have to risk my beauty sleep for some stupid quack who spouts nonsense."Naomi threw a pebble into the sea in fury.

Rolling her eyes,Victoria stifled a giggle. She knew that Naomi wasn't much of a all-nighter person.

"I _do _hope that _I _would get the Night Fury. Mom and Dad's counting on me to win some honour to our family. If not...I...I will..."Victoria trailed off.

Naomi,oblivious,smiled,waving it off,"Oh,it will be fine. C'mon,these oysters aren't gonna eat themselves."

After eating the oysters,the girls returned home,not realizing that what the fortune teller had said about a Night Fury,friendships being destroyed and dispelling a war is all true.

_The Next day_

Naomi nervously bit into her fish as she flipped through her notes on dragons.

"Naomi,darling,please do finish your breakfast. You're going to be late if you continue reading."Her mother chastised her.

'Sorry Mom,but I really need to go through them again."Naomi laughed nervously.

"Well,you should have read them yesterday,like how Miss Victoria had done."Her father huffed.

"Hehehe...Sorry Dad..."Naomi scratched her head before collecting a slice of bread and scooping up her book.

"I'm heading off,see you soon,Mom,see you soon Dad."Naomi called as she headed out.

'Take care!"Her parents yelled back.

Rushing off for the Dragon Ring,Naomi couldn't help but sense deja vu and a chill in her heart,as though something terrible is going to happen. Shaking it off as paranoia,Naomi settled outside where a group of students gathered,chatting and quizzing each other on dragons.

"NAOMI!"Victoria shouted,waving her book about to catch Naomi's attention.

"Tori!How's it going?"Naomi smiled,tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well,for one thing,you smell like...Fish?Eugh,I know you're that desperate,but please...Fish oil... Euck!"Victoria sniffed.

"Well,at least I don't smell like Stinky Nancy."Naomi frowned,"And yes,I _have _been eating fish and rubbing my hair with a smidge of fish oil for luck.

"I swear,Mi Mi,you're crazier than me."Victoria shook her head fondly.

Laughing,they turned to a stocky man who held a list in his hand.

"Naomi,how to get a Night Fury to like you?"Victoria asked,flipping through her notes.

"Uhhh,be fabulous?"Naomi suggested.

"Oh Mi Mi,I already am fabulous."Victoria smiled,"You know that,right?"

"Okay,quiet down,young 'ens. Alrighty then,enough...**Enough talkin'!**"The man yelled.

Everyone kept quiet at once,with Victoria looking at the man with awe and fascination.

"Now,each o' you young 'uns will be called individually and please leave any kind o' notes on dragons outside. Now,Lily Marponie,you're up. Come inside."The man drawled before retreating inside with a nervous looking brown haired girl.

"D...Did you see that?How he managed to get everyone to shut up..."Victoria gasped.

"Uh huh...Yeah...That way may work too..."Naomi focused on her book,not paying attention to Victoria.

After several minutes of Victoria rambling,the man returned to the entrance for what seemed like the hundredth time to call out,"Naomi Moonsward,yer up!"

Naomi stood up stiffly and neatly placed her notes on the ground before walking inside.

"Hey kiddo,dun' be so scared."The man looked sympathetically at Naomi once they were inside,who relaxed her shoulders slightly,"Jus' walk in and give it yer best shot."

"O..Okay..."Naomi gave a shaky deep breath before calling out to a blonde haired woman who held the lever,"I'm ready."

The woman nodded before pushing it forward,opening the door to a roomful of dragons.

Walking down the path to the center of the ring,Naomi noted the elders,especially the fortune teller seated outside,watching and observing every single move she made.

Taking several deep breaths,Naomi shakily took out her small knife and dropped it beside her before picking up a hidden bottle of Hideous Zippleback gas in the circular ground and twirling and igniting the gas.

The dragons all around shifted and parted,as though in fear of the dark terror passing through them.

"Huh?"Naomi breathed nervously as the dark shape lifted its head to show the yellow-green eyes of a Night Fury.

Silently,it crawled up to Naomi's shoulders and settled itself comfortably in the warmth of her hair. The elders gasped while the fortune teller smiled and nodded sagely.

Nodding and scribbling in their scrolls,they summoned another woman,who said,"Behold,Naomi Moonsward,the future leader of Arrian!"

Naomi then put together on why Victoria wanted the Night Fury and stared in horror as she was pushed outside by a choir of ladies and men,who hoisted her small frame over their shoulders and sang,"_ Chief Naomi Moonsward cometh,_

_behold,behold~_

_A Young Chief to stand before us,_

_Behold,behold,behold_

_Behold,behold!(Behold,behold)_

_Chief Naomi Moonsward cometh,_

_Behold,behold(Behold,behold)_

_The new Chief is_

_The new Chief is here!~"_

Naomi shut her ears as they sang,their song sounding like a death march to her friendship with Victoria.

Her horror filled eyes saw the shock,anger,sadness and betrayal in Victoria's narrow brown 's eyes turned red and began to grow into a giant.

The choir continued to sing,more and more off key as they progressed on and her new Night Fury turned into a demon that bit and scratched her incessantly,causing blood to run down her arms. Her dream was turning into a nightmare.

"No,stop,please...**STOP!**AHHH!"Naomi screamed as the arms that held up melted away and then,Naomi woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_By pegasis23_

Naomi woke up in a room constructed of a fur bed she was lying on,a small wooden dresser and Jewel lying on a heated slab of stone. Naomi calmed down after picking up and drinking a mug of water that sat on her bedside table.

"Where are we,Jewel?"Naomi looked about before detangling herself from her bed covers.

Quietly heading down,she peeked outside the door and found herself back on Berk.

"Naomi!You're awake!"Hiccup came down before Toothless followed him down.

"I'm...Back here again?How can this be?I thought I returned...Ah!"Naomi's memories returned to her full force and she remembered of Arrian burning...The smell of flesh burning and smoke rising. The horrible sound of the choir that she heard from her nightmare. Closing her eyes,Naomi tried to forget but it was useless. Fire burns brighter in the darkness.

"Fishlegs saw you and Jewel falling,so we kind of found you with Jewel and rescued you two."Hiccup filled her in.

"Arrian burned..."Naomi whispered,holding the seashell closer to her.

"I'm sorry,what?"Hiccup asked.

"Arrian it was my fault...If I had just tried to be a better friend,Victoria wouldn't have burnt it down."Naomi looked away,sobs racking her chest. She felt as though her heart was pounded into smithereens and the smithereens were crumbling away into dust. And the dust was being blown away.

"Naomi..."Hiccup said softly,understanding.

"My family...My friends..."Naomi sobbed harder. It was so horrible,it felt as though she was in another nightmare.

"You hadn't lost _all_ your friends. You have us."Hiccup said.

"Except Astrid. She hates me. She thinks I'm just fooling you into giving me something ridiculous. Anyways,how long was I out?"Naomi said bitterly.

"Well,I don't think you are. Besides,you have us and were out for 4 days."Hiccup repeated.

"Thanks,but I think I'll-Hiccup!An army of dragons are firing at us!"Another man named Gobber barged in.

"Victoria!"Naomi's eyes widened.

"Let's go!"Hiccup hopped on Toothless and Jewel glided down and allowed Naomi to get on top.

Flying out,the two hovered together with Fishlegs,Ruff and Tuff Nut,Snotlout,Astrid and Eret.

Toothless gave a loud roar and all the dragons of Berk rose up against Victoria's army,shooting balls of fire and lava and plasmas.

Victoria roared in anger as all of her dragons and riders in league with her fell,one by one. Noticing Naomi in the crowd and her dragon's hidden struggle from being airborne,Victoria gave a smirk and made Kira fire at her,causing Naomi to fall down with Jewel,with the dragon ending up with a badly sprained wing.

"Jewel!"Naomi cried out,tenderly holding the wing.

'_It must have hit some area Jewel had been hurt in yesterday's fight.'_Naomi thought.

Getting up,Jewel crawled up to the roof of a nearby Viking house and roared angrily,causing her spines to glow blue.

Looking back at her rider briefly,Naomi understood at once that Jewel was protecting her and she was not to interfere with the battle.

"Go get 'em girl."Naomi whispered as Jewel roared once more before firing a blast of plasma into Kira. Kira gave a weak growl and fell,along with a shocked Victoria who seemingly fell to her death.

Grimly standing behind her dragon,Naomi watched the spines turn dark once more. Turning behind and tuning out the cries of retreat from the army,Naomi pulled away the string that held the shell and flung it behind her.

It didn't mean anything to her anymore now that Victoria was dead and gone. Gone for good.

**A/N:**Or is she?Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! Spoiler alert:Tori didn't die.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_By pegasis23_

Victoria coughed out blood as she crawled through the burning sand.

"Kira...Kira..."Victoria whimpered in pain.

Kira sprawled out across the sand,growling softly as she slowly die.

"Kira...It's okay...I got you...I got you..."Victora cried as she wrapped her arms around her dragon the best as she can.

Nuzzling her rider,Kira held Victoria close. Kira had been Victoria's parenting figure,and her sister at the same was afraid of leaving her rider as she was,unprotected,unloved and unstable. Although they had burnt down their home,she felt no grudge to her rider. Victoria is the craziest in the whole village of Arrian,after all.

Kira shook her tail,an extra sharp spine she had been saving for her rider to slay her with. Kira had expected this coming from Jewel. Ever since they were 7,she could sense the immense power Jewel had locked within. Kira loved Jewel as her best friend and sister,just as how Victoria and Naomi had been. When they fought,everything changed. Jewel hated was something Kira had been heartbroken over for days.

Weakly growling,Kira tried her best to tell Victoria to kill her. Victoria knew what Kira had said and backed away,crying,"No,please no...Kira,I..I love you!I love you...Just stay...Let me save you...Please,don't do this to me...Kira..."

Kira whimpered,letting her unspoken words get across of how much more she had loved Victoria and that Victoria should let her go instead of allowing her to live and die a painful death.

"K...K...Kira..."Victoria resigned herself to her fate,taking up the sharp and poisonous spine in her trembling hands,"I'm so sorry!"

Victoria stabbed as hard as she could into Kira's chest,the spine piercing through her chest and into her heart,killing Kira instantly. Pulling the bloodstained spine out and dropping it into the sand,Victoria cried harder.

"Mistress!We must retreat,Berk's Army is too strong and we have lost most the of soldiers on the frontline!"Her helper,Luna landed on the sand with her Monsterous Nightmare landing behind her.

Wiping away her tears,Victoria's facial expression hardened and they flew for Eel Island.

"Luna,what are we going to do?"Victoria sighed,lying on Luna's back.

"I don't know...Berk has the most dragon power I've ever seen. I never seen dragons attack like that. It's like they were defending their...Nest,oh God,Berk has a dragon leader!An Alpha Dragon!"Luna realized quickly.

"An Alpha Dragon?"Victoria got up from her position.

"Yeah,I heard of them in books!They're sort of leaders of dragon nests,but queens are for the female ones...It's pretty hard to explain. If you would just read-No way,no how,am I ever reading a book. Books are for eggheads like you. Not me. I'm awesome enough without _reading_ a boring old book."Victoria pointed at Luna before leaning back once more,crossing her hands behind her head.

Grunting,Luna said icily,offended,"_Well,_lucky for me,we're here. Do you need Flame Thrower to help you down?"

"That would be lovely."Victoria accepted in mock graciousness.

Flame Thrower gave a small growl of disapproval as he bent his wing for Victoria to slide safely to the ground.

Landing on the sand safely,Luna shot a glare at Victoria as she dusted off the sand and dust from her clothes. Stalking off with her head held high,Victoria walked into a dimly lit camp full of soldiers throwing axes and sharpening their swords.

"Soldiers,atten-tion!"Victoria yelled,picking up a stick and moving over to a large board made of wood and a map pinned into place.

The men and women turned about to face her.

"It seems as though the plan for taking over Berk infomation supplied by Luna Hexershield,I have realised that Berk as an Alpha Dragon. In order to take over Berk,we need more dragon power! And you know what that means!"Victoria tapped her stick threateningly.

"More cider?"A drunken soldier blurted out. The whole camp burst out in laughter,save for Victoria who frowned.

Picking up a battle axe,she threw it at him at great accuracy,pinning the drunk soldier to a tree.

"Shut up,and listen. "Victoria had zipped up to the man,pushing the axe dangerously close to his throat,"God didn't give you ears and a brain for _nothing. _So keep your damned mouth shut or I will cut your throat out."

"Did I make myself clear?"Victoria hissed,her eyes darkening.

"Y..Yes ma'am..."The soldier gulped,trembling.

" As I was saying..."Victoria pulled out the axe before walking back to her board.

"We need to conquer more lands and dragons and defeat Berk."Victoria said as she picked up her abandoned stick.

"Ma'am,I object to such a reckless idea!"Luna yelled.

If looks could kill,Luna Hexershield would have been dead.

"And why should we not carry out my _reckless _plan?"Victoria asked poisonously.

"Like I was trying to say,an Alpha is much more powerful than a Queen!It can control any and every dragon! To just charge into battle in such a reckless way...It's as though as you are telling us to commit suicide!And all because your jealousy over Naomi Moonsward and her Night are behaving like a child,Victoria,and look at how many soldiers that have died on the battefield just because of your stupid jealousy. My advice to you,_Mistress of all Dragons_,is to **grow up!**Stop acting like a child and learn how to put behind your goddamned past and move on!So what if Naomi has a freaking Night Fury?So what if you were bullied all your pathetic life?So what if Kira is dead?Move on,you blithering idiot!"Luna snapped.

Victoria stopped short and silence ruled the camp.

"Luna Hexershield,you are hereby dismissed from The Army of Gold. Please leave or we shall be inclined to lop off your head."Victoria said coldly,pointing her stick to the beach where they landed.

Glaring at Victoria,Luna jumped on her dragon and took off in moonlight. Little did The Army of Gold know,Luna had been right all along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_By pegasis23_

Naomi sat on top of a sea stack,watching the sea waves and Jewel diving in for fish.

"Naomi!"Hiccup called,his friends behind him as he landed beside Naomi.

"Oh,hi Hiccup."Naomi said glancing at him before looking back at Jewel,who had returned with a handful of fish in her mouth and victoriously swallowed them whole.

"Wanna go on a patrol with us?I mean,with Victoria suddenly attacking and all,they gotta have a hiding spot for their army nearby to keep tabs on us,right?"Hiccup scratched his head while waving his hands for emphasis.

" it wouldn't hurt to fly a bit."Naomi got up and stretched a little before mounting her dragon and hovering in the air while Hiccup handed out locations and instructions.

"Naomi,you're with Fishlegs. Ruff and Tuff,you'll be ,you'll be with ,you're with me. Fishlegs,you'll patrol Eel if they're hiding there.I've got a feeling that they'll be ,you'll patrol the sea stacks,see what clues you can and I will check the other know what to do when you meet trouble."Hiccup said,splitting the group into smaller groups of two and three.

As soon as the orders were given out,the groups set out on patrol.

"Hey there,Fishlegs."Naomi said flatly as they arrived at the island,before realizing her mistake and repeating her sentence in a more cheery tone.

"Oh,hi there,Naomi!"Fishlegs seemed to have not noticed her mistake and was carefully observing shimmers off the trees of Eel Island.

"Seen anything yet?"Naomi peered over the lush island.

"Is it me,or is it that those sparkles seem to be a lot like the shiny ornate shields we had at the Academy?"Fishlegs mused as they moved closer to the shimmers.

"Sparkles?Where?"Naomi sat upright and caught a glimpse of the sparkles.

"Over there!ARGH!"Fishlegs and Meatlug fell as a bundle of netting clamped themselves tightly around them.

"Fire!"A familiar voice called out.

Loop-de-looping and performing areobatic stunts in the air,Naomi saw Victoria clad in golden armor,like her comrades and a squad of what seemed to be sharpshooters who shot nets after them.

Roaring in fury as another bundle nearly caught them,Jewel fired a plasma blast directly at the middle of the group,causing chaos to spread about the entire clearing. Meatlug,with the guidance of Jewel's bellowing,burnt away the ropes with molten lava and fired some of it right on the traps.

"Catch them!Catch them all!"Victoria roared as she picked up a spear and launched it right at Naomi,who dodged quickly and followed Fishlegs who had flown higher up.

"Fishlegs,go back and warn the others. I'll deal with this one."Naomi pulled out her sword,swinging it back and forth before charging to the ground.

There were huge flaws to her plan. One,Fishlegs would probably not be able to go back to warn his friends without getting caught,but then again,she had never flown a Gronckle before. Two,she wasn't very experienced at handling a sword,since she hadn't been practising for years. And what was number three?Oh yeah,she was crashlanding. And her landing was going to be rough,with all the rocks and the nets that held her together with Jewel. What was more,those nets had needles laced with Dragon Nip sap,which could render a dragon mellow and slow. The needles had pierced Jewel and was the main cause of the whole crashlanding business. One little injection of it could make a dragon slower than a snail but when it is more than one injection,it could knock out a dragon.

Landing heavily on her side,Naomi pulled herself upright and fended off her foes clumsily as Jewel snuggled down peacefully.

"Victoria!I thought you died!"Naomi blurted out as Victoria attempted to jab Naomi with her spear.

"What?Not happy that I'm not dead?"Victoria guarded herself,growling as Naomi seemed to know where she was going to strike.

With a scream and a heavy smack,Victoria successfully disarmed Naomi of her sword,at the cost of her weopon being broken to splinters,only to have a razor sharp knife pointed directly at her neck,positioned in such a way if she tried to punch or kick Naomi,her throat would be cut.

"Well,it seems that we're not getting anywhere." Naomi recovered her breath and glanced about the knocked out soldiers.

Victoria assessed the situation and stepped back,pulling out a golden knife from her belt.

Naomi got up in a flash,ready to strike when Victoria placed it over her throat. Tears poured out of Victoria's eyes as she steeled herself and as she pulled the knife,Naomi grabbed a length of rope,wrapped it around Victoria's hand and pulled away the knife from her throat,causing it to lightly graze Victoria's neck. Victoria let go of the knife,throwing it right across Naomi's head,cutting her forehead deeply.

"ARGH!"Naomi cried out as she fell down,her hands desperately trying to staunch the bleeding.

"It's dangerous to always think that you are superior to the when the opponent is in fact,stronger than you."Victoria mocked,picking up Naomi's knife and positioning it at her throat cockily,power play rendering Naomi helpless.

"Guards!"Victoria called,a pair of men in golden armor zipped up to her.

"Bring her to the Prisoner tent,along with her dragon,muzzled and tied down. Do **not,**I repeat,do **not **take the ropes or the muzzle out unless you want to chase down a prisoner and a Night Fury. And for God's sake,dress that wound of hers and make sure that she is well taken care of. Treat her as a guest,if not,"Victoria ordered,her bloodstained hand moving suggestively over her throat.

"Yes ma'am!"The guards saluted before helping Naomi up and taking her away to have her wounds treated.

Naomi looked outside of her tent. With exception of the guards,Naomi could see the moon in its glory. Jewel laid in the corner,snoozing peacefully.

"Moonsward...Heh..."Naomi retired back inside,chuckling dryly at her joke. Jewel woke up long last,growling but unable to do anything to free herself.

"Jewel!You're awake!"Naomi hugged Jewel,before looking at her in the eye,"Now let's get out of here."

Naomi managed to ease off the muzzle and pulled off the tightly knitted ropes from one of Jewel's front legs. Jewel,taking hint,cut off most of the ropes with her claws,making the ropes fall off her body.

"Jewel,you think you can cut this?"Naomi pointed to the corner of the tent,"Once you're done,distract the soldiers and knock them out,I'll be back."

Jewel purred in compliance,slicing through the fabric with a slash. Nodding,Naomi headed out and quickly found her weopons where they had left them;Her sword laid untouched in the grass while her knife laid in the mud. Picking them up,she headed for the clearing,where Jewel sat waiting for her.

"Naomi."Victoria materialised from the shadows.

"Victoria."Naomi turned back.

"I cannot allow you escape...Just...Please...Forgive me for what I am about to do!"Victoria took out her sword,running towards Naomi.

"Jewel!C'mon!"Naomi jumped on Jewel's back and hovered several feet off the ground.

"Victoria,this isn't you!"Naomi called out as more spears were thrown at her.

"It _is _me!Why can't you tell?"Victoria showed her real face to ,vulnerability and weakness blazed strongly across her face.

Naomi softened her frown for a moment before squashing the feelings of sympathy flat,"I can't tell because you are no longer the best friend I happened to the old Victoria?Hm?It is your choice to be someone strong,someone of character,someone like the Victoria I used to know. But you chose to be this way. It was your choice,not mine. You made the choice. The choice that lost trust me,by the time you realize your mistake,it'll be too late. You will lose everything." Naomi turned her back and began to fly away slowly.

Victoria,her pride pricked by Naomi's words,called out,"This isn't over yet,Naomi!This isn't over!"

Naomi flew away,along with all of Victoria's sanity and remanents of love and friendship for her ex-best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_By pegasis23_

Naomi finally arrived back on Berk,with Jewel exhausted and Naomi sore and tired from her battles.

"Naomi!Gods,we were so worried for you!"Naomi went through the open doors of the Academy. Astrid once again narrowed her eyes and turned her back on Naomi and Hiccup,who were conversing among themselves,with the twins doing something foolish that involved hitting their heads on walls and Snotlout and Fishlegs fighting over something and Eret was busy scratching Skullcrusher.

"Heh,thanks guys...But really,I need to be alone for now..."Naomi distanced herself from the group,yawning and adding,"And maybe some sleep..."

Walking away from the Academy,Naomi wrapped her arms around her body,as she headed over to a patch of rough grass that overlooked the sea instead of heading off to Hiccup's house. In just a matter of days,she met her ex-best friend,had her village burnt down and been couldn't help but feel guilty for hurting Victoria.

Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time in her days in Berk,Naomi shook her head,"What have I done?"

* * *

_Days later_

Victoria screamed once again,out of fury,sadness and pain. She hurled herself into throwing knives into targets,missing the bull's eye as she lost her bearings.

"M..Mistress!What's wrong?!"A soldier,probably a recruit,looked shocked at her behavior.

"Nothing!Go back to work!"Victoria grabbed a bottle from a crate and gulped down a quarter of its contents,feeling the burn in her throat as she did.

"B..But-Ugh,just leave me alone!"Victoria threw her bottle down,shattering it into little pieces.

Grabbing another knife,she aimed and nicked the soldier in the ear,causing him to yelp out in pain and run away.

"Just...Go away..."Victoria shed a few tears as he hurried off. She couldn't understand and wrap her mind around what Naomi had said. Throwing more knives into targets,Victoria worked through her emotions of pain,sadness,betrayal and confusion before anger took over her.

_"They murdered your dragon."_A voice not quite her own hissed,_"Naomi betrayed you. She abandoned you in your time of destroyed your chances of redeeming your family's bad name. She's nothing but a loser who wants to drag you down."_

"Aw,c'mon. Losers may still be a little strong,don't you think?"Victoria spoke to herself,sinking to insanity as she dizzily swung about,her last knife impaled deep into a tree.

_"After the way she treated you?I say loser isn't strong enough!"_The voice continued.

"...Well,she was pretty bad..."Victoria admitted,taking another swig of another bottle and sitting down on a pile of wood to steady herself.

_"Pretty bad?! She was downright_ despicable!"The voice exclaimed.

"She was,wasn't she?"Victoria was getting more tipsy as she chugged down the contents in giant gulps.

_"If I were you,I'd take her down,and her Night Fury,and kill them all!"_The voice maliciously.

"You know what?I'll kill her!I'll kill them all,with no mercy. They don't deserve any!Not after the way she treated me!"Victoria snapped,fiery determination and death in her eyes. Within minutes of clanging pots and pans,the entire camp woke up,with Victoria grinning crazily at them.

"Tonight,we take down that Night Fury,and then,all of Berk!"Victoria laughed in a high-pitched voice.

Among themselves,the soldiers whispered,"She finally lost it."

"Ya don't say?Just look at that smile..."

"Creepy dog. Told ya we shoulda faked our deaths before she snaps."

"May the gods save our souls and a place in Valhalla when we die. That Night Fury is gonna kill us before we catch her."

Oblivious to the chatter,Victoria jumped on a dragon,with her reluctant Lieutenant saddling up,gesturing to the others to follow suit. Hesitation was clear in the crowd and sighing,the Lieutenant gestured to them that he would treat them to drinks afterwards.

The offer sealed the deal and the soldier leaped on their dragons and took off,with a very drunk captain and with visions of foamy beer and cider in the soldier's minds.

* * *

The Army of Gold landed on the shorelines of Berk,soldiers quietly landing on the sand and rustling up to the town with their dragons,where Hiccup's house was.

"We need a distraction. Here!"Victoria picked up a torch before setting its flames on a soldier's posterior.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"He shrieked in fear and pain as the flames licked his leather pants. The Army quickly jumped into the shadows as a very sleepy Hiccup with Toothless,Valka and Naomi came out,chasing after the soldier who had his butt on fire. Nodding at each other,Victoria and a handful of soldiers charged inside,with Victoria armed with dragon nip.

They soon found Jewel growling in the guest room,her tail defensively curling behind her.

"Cover her nose!Keep her busy!"Victoria ordered. Her soldiers complied with much difficulty,with five binding Jewel's wings,another four holding her down and two covering Jewel's nose. Opening her mouth to breathe and shoot plasma,Victoria stuffed Jewel's mouth with dragon nip,before shutting it to force Jewel to swallow. The instant Jewel swallowed it down,she slumped down in stupor,slowly drifting to unconsciousness.

"Good job!Now..."Victoria clapped her hands and the rest charged in.

"Bind her and strap her in. We're going back to camp."Victoria jumped out of the window,landing on the back of a Monstrous Nightmare.

"C'mon!Hurry up,ya big goof balls!"She hissed as they moved down with Jewel and tied her to a group of Timberjacks. Flying off quickly,Jewel let out a pitiful shriek as Naomi yelled in protest.

"Jewel!"Naomi screamed.

"Cover us!"Victoria hopped towards Jewel and the group of Timberjacks,"We'll get this dragon out!"

"Yes Ma'am!"The soldiers saluted before grabbing their bows and firing in rapid succession,causing the group below to seek shelter from the flying projectiles. A stray dragon swooped down and picked up the soldier who was limping from the burns he acquired from the torch.

Moving rapidly away,Victoria let loose her mad laughter,triumph and adrenaline pumping in her veins,satisfaction running high when she saw the expression of being broken flash through Naomi's features.

The Army flew back to their camp and once their Captain had been put to bed and Jewel tied down,the poor Lieutenant's stash of alcohol was taken by his comrades,who partied and drank until they passed out on the grass and boxes.

**A/N:Sorry for not updating in quite a while! And that this chapter was a little bad...I admit that I've turned rusty after a long respite from this. I'm still trying to update and finish this as fast as I can,so sit tight. Those soldiers and Tori is gonna get a hangover the next day. The end is coming close,so put on your seat belts and hold on tight,its gonna be a bumpy ride. **


End file.
